


Top Gear Fixes All

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AU as heck, BBC is a destroyer of souls, Damn it BBC, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Anton goes to Brendan as soon as he hears the news.





	Top Gear Fixes All

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing recognisable is mine... AU as heck where both are still single... I make no monetary profit... Please enjoy!
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction, however, it's my work and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

Anton found himself nervous as he knocked on his friend’s door, he knew Brendan was upset but other than that he had no idea what to expect. The elder man sucked in a breath as Brendan opened the door, his eyes and nose both bright red. At the sight of the Brit, Brendan tried to smile but ended up with fresh tears falling down his face. Anton felt his heart break slightly as he pushed the New Zealander backward into his house whilst he wrapped his arms around the brunette. He silently cursed the BBC for hurting the younger man and made quiet, soothing sounds, hoping to calm the other man slightly. After a few moments Brendan found his sobs had subsided slightly and managed to give Anton a small smile, even though his vision was still slightly watery.

Anton laced his fingers through Brendan’s and pulled him into the sitting room, he collapsed onto the sofa and pulled the other man with him. He wrapped his arms around the other man again before he asked if Brendon wanted to talk about the decision. Brendan had just shook his head, not feeling ready at the present time, he knew the tears would have reappeared if he did. Having accepted the answer, Anton instead turned on the television and found an old rerun of Top Gear. The brunette had snuggled closer and turned his attention to the show, he let out a contented sigh as Anton had combed his fingers through his hair, his breathing slowed with the attention. With the bombshell that Michael Schumacher wasn’t The Stig, Brendan had snorted and turned to look at Anton. He smiled as he realised that Anton’s attention was already focused on him, the Brit smiled at the realisation that his friend had calmed down considerably.

Brendan knew they hadn’t done this for a while and felt nerves flutter in his stomach as he reached for Anton’s cheek. He brought his face closer to Anton’s and felt a sigh pass his lips as he kissed the other man gently. Anton wound his fingers back through Brendan’s hair and pressed closer, happy to provide comfort in any possible way. The Kiwi, emboldened by Anton’s movement, traced his tongue across the other man’s lips, in a silent bid for acceptance. Anton groaned as he acquiesced and allowed the younger man to map out the contours of his mouth. Brendan pulled back and rested his forehead against the other man’s, a genuine smile graced his lips, for the first time that day, as he asked the Brit to stay for the night.


End file.
